


Collection of Realities

by Milack



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Depression, Euphoria, F/M, Romance, always bookerbeth, dystopian life, utopian life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milack/pseuds/Milack
Summary: infinite realities, infinite possibilities of a we. It's the only thing I can see, but I'm not complaining.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Elizabeth
Kudos: 7





	1. Hype

**Author's Note:**

> Paris was the most beautiful thing she imagined the world has to offer her in the confinement of her tower, now she had a slight change of perspective.

She was where she always wanted to be, where she belonged. The life of the entire city of Paris was amazing, better than I could even imagine, it was such a pure place, so beautiful, a dream seen in first person, on top of that historic tower, the afternoon breeze and the undoubted Arrival of the sunset accompanied everything as a perfect symphony.

And she, just wanted to cry

She did not know why, did she even have to ask to herself? She had been through hell, she never had a life and when she exposed herself to the world she did it abruptly and in a traumatic way, she could cry if she wanted, she had earned it, she fought against everything and even more against herself and survived.

An innocent laugh made her distract from her emerging pride, with a slight glance, noticed a little blond girl who enthusiastically pointed to the horizon in the arms of... her father perhaps? She could not guess exactly, but she could safely assure that the family painting she admired was one of happiness, just happiness

and cried

With her teary gaze fixed on the horizon, she allowed herself to sob softly, exploring her emotions, she realized that she did not feel jealousy or rancor, but when she fixed her gaze on the landscape, the sky turned gray and the wind made her tremble

The accumulation of emotions inside her had finally exploded and she immediately realized that she was not ready to face them... suddenly she was very cold

When strong hands fitted around her waist, it didn't take her a second to turn and throw herself into his arms. And finally feel that warmth

"Sorry for the delay" his voice and arms around her brought more warmth inside, she carelessly let out a sob, automatically turned his arms to my face while giving me a look of concern and doubt " something is wrong? you're good? ar-”

"Just, don't take so long next time" I hugged him again with that unique need, I felt how he pressed his lips to my hair and relived that fire inside me, that fire that only booker could show me that I had, gave me back the peace I needed. Looking up slowly my eyes focused on his lips and I realized it was all i needed right now.

With those arms around her figure and partially resting on his chest, I had the best view of this beautiful place. That annoying cloud went away and the wind barely caressed her hair

"Is it how you imagined it?" Was it?, the place was beautiful, peaceful and hopeful. But at the moment of answering his question I just had to look at him and when those now common green warm eyes focused on her, the answer that was planted inside her so long ago, that grew with the experiences, finally flourished.

"No, it's much better"


	2. Death; The worst way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minimal variables, insignificant consequences

"Booker, are you sure this is what you want?" That question was to give him the feeling of control, courage and calm, inside she knew that it was better not to expose him to more truths and confusion, she swore internally that he would only know necessary. With a warm gaze and a comforting squeeze on her hand, she watched as her booker dewitt pushed open the door and faced his fate

She did not go with him, she went where her destiny dictated that she should be, with another booker, from another universe, from another reality. But... That did not make her task easier "what?, what are we doing here?, why are we again in the same place?"

Not even the incredible lucidity that she felt when seeing everything, was able to calm the feelings that consumed her little by little, but she had to continue, it would be worth it, they were condemned to this destiny, but they were condemned together to whatever death was, They would explore it together, the idea that simply everything they felt and lived would disappear in an instant, terrified her, but she immediately understood it, their love was the last thing they would feel and if everything was doomed to oblivion, at least they would not be aware of it

I observe his lost gaze and detail it, this booker did not have a blue bandage on his hand "who are you?" Although confused, she realized that this question came after he observed it cautiously and detailed the figure of the bird on her neck and at that moment she felt horrible, how was she so selfish?, obviously many variables were unpredictable and insignificant, but although minimal, this changed everything. Why was she in the presence of a booker who selected the cage? This was cruel, fate was ruthless, his death would have no peace, only feelings of loneliness and abandonment

even more selfishly she thought about her booker, would he be going through the same thing?, would he have the same destiny?, internally she wishes with all her strength that he didn't

It was time, the temporal space fluctuation was at its maximum, she heard herself infinitely and each word was like a time bomb. The idea that this was going to be the only scenario since the creation of the universe that wouldn't be caught in a loop made her feel good for some reason.

"No... I'm both"

He fought, not against her, nor against her soft grip that barely sank his body, he did it so as not to observe the symbol of the bird, for not to face reality, he just wanted to lose himself in her eyes, he wanted to believe that it was his Elizabeth and she just kept her gaze fixed, she was not so strong, he was not her booker, she knew it with so much certainty that it hurt

The end was approaching, there were countless lights fading, lights that never shone, nor would they shine, with darkness, calm came, her experiences and the short wonder she lived with her booker was interpreted by her mind in such a real way that she could only feel happiness, it was just the good times; the crossed looks, his touch, the hugs, the light caresses... His kisses

When the memory of the intimacy and promises of love came to her mind, she felt something that not even the omnipotence gave her when she was bathed in her light

She felt ready, ready to die.

"I love you booker" wanted her last words to resonate in all possibilities, to be an echo that only would disappear for something that never started, her existence.

She only opened her eyes when the distant noise of the waterfall began to irritate her and the sun made her feel suffocating heat. Looking down she observed a dead gaze that was aimless. Salty tears fell and combined with the sweet water of the river. She gently closed the eyes of a tragic booker at the same time that reality hit her so hard that she found it hard to breathe

at the end she saw his light and with a blink she returned to where she belonged

That place, the worlds, the universes, everything was generic, but he wasn't

Her booker lay in the water, dead. She knelt next to him and laid his body gently on her lap, arranged his hair lovingly, felt his wet lips and cried inconsolably when she detailed the love mark on his neck, that mark that she unconsciously made when their bodies were joined and just wanted to stifle her moans

A gleam blinded her right eye for a moment and with a glance she detailed the object that was sunk at the feet of the booker; the symbol of a bird

Somehow it was reassuring, the explanation of his beautiful peaceful expression had incredible value, he did not deceive himself, he did not fight, he did not suffer, he was always with her in some way and that warmed her heart

Sweetly she laid him down in the water once more, where her expression was slightly blurred and somehow she thought he was only sleeping, she gently lay down next to him and the water covered her completely, she was just trying to have that last moment, she settled in a hug and held on to him, repeating to herself that she also deserved a last moment at his side

The accumulation of emotions persisted with each moment that her oxygen was depleted and her lungs began to burn. Everything lost its meaning, knowing everything was equal to nothing. A thought crept into the depths of her being, although at first she saw it as the factor of the greatest misfortune, now it was a desire she desperately longed and hated herself for that. she murmur it without caring that she would wipe out much of the oxygen had left.

“I wish I had been your daughter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omnipotent characters go beyond our logic, or are they simply impossible


	3. Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the ceiling in his room, booker makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> central theme; obscenity

_It was a dream view, to be on top of her beautiful figure, admiring, being the cause and effect of all the sounds and movements that she radiated, the sensation of power that he had over her was magnificent, the rhythm was soft, he explored every inch of her body delicately, taking each tremor as a subtle thanks, the moment his hand caressed her neck and he felt that warmth, that ideal texture, he knew had to taste it, that sensitive area was savored with devotion, He marked her with little bites in a smooth and firm way, her hands hugging him only encouraged him to continue, he wanted to see her, with his hand he caressed her cheek and patiently waited for that look to illuminate him, he could not help letting his desires dominate him, his fingers ran at ease her exquisite lips, when she look at him with that load of sensuality and lust, he had a strange combination of mixed feelings, with a cheeky wink and tilting her head to introducing his fingers into her mouth, he parted instantly, a cynical laugh and a distorted voice judged his outburst "What's wrong Mr. Dewitt? Was it too much for you?"_

With agitation and a sudden spasm, booker woke up, with his breathing normalizing and a fixed gaze on the ceiling of his room, he could not think rationally of previous experience, the sensation was very real and the very urgent desire, he longed for relief, the throbbing painful sensation in his crotch overwhelmed him, urgently got up from his bed and walked to the exit of room

Walking cautiously down the short hallway, quickly looked at the door that was directly in front of his, finding it firmly closed, with relief he went to the only remaining door, just as he was about to push to enter a needy fresh and quiet place, puzzled, he detail that the turn of the knob was in vain and a sharp sound frozen it

Three, five, seven. He walked carefully away from the door and "ah... aah" the sound was clear and in his mind there were no clear ideas or thoughts, he opened the door a little more and saw it her... worse still, he detailed her. On the bathroom floor, Elizabeth found herself with a big blush and her nightgown at the level of her stomach, with one hand holding back any sounds that her mouth let out and with the other making sweet movements in her crotch to complicate the other task.

The way she squirmed, she represented shame by turning her gaze completely northward with her eyes closed, a purely instinctual emotion grew inside him, booker couldn't stop looking at her, the way she brought her legs together for the overwhelming sensations, her fingers were very slow, without rhythm, she enjoyed every shy touch, the abrupt movement of embracing her breasts forced her to look down, with instant adrenaline he detailing a slight blue glow and quickly hid behind of the wall

Two, four, six. Her beautiful lips were parted and puffy. "Oh... ah" his movement was slow but firm, unconsciously he accompanied her rhythm with the increase of her moans, they were tender and sweet, obviously the instinct to more had overcome her, with his left eye he observed her for a second and it was worth totally worth the risk, detailing her smirk made him feel great somehow

"Mmm... booker" the explosion of satisfaction was not comparable to the emotions elizabeth released when whispering his name at a time like that, that was obviously an echo, an echo that now cleared up without being asked in a rational way, she thought of him, the woman who illuminated his life, the woman who being her made him see her as the most beautiful and desirable he could ever meet.

The beautiful sound of the singing of her sweet melody and the falling water made him smile, at the same time that the disaster in his pants made him sigh with exasperation, with uncomfortable and cautious movements he reached his room, leaning on the door and watching one of the roses with which elizabeth set out to decorate every room in the house, he promised himself that the way he would express his feelings for her would be as special as she was.


	4. Jealous; Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doubts, thoughts and opinions

"Why are you taking so long?" It was the third day that she waited hours on that staircase, the first time she supposed it was something casual, it would ever have to happen, the second time it was something more "intriguing" he looked thoughtful as if his mind was somewhere else, but this it was too much, something else was happening

"Elizabeth? I thought you would be gone already?" in her sea of doubts she barely detailed the voice of the redhead who spoke to her suddenly “Booker-”

"It hasn't arrived yet" she looked at her directly, without hiding the slight anger that she said it so vehemently, as if it were something of every day. Just to see the woman observing the elegant establishment across the street "come on, I'll buy you a coffee, I have to wait for adam and the idiot will surely be late" Blaire is a good friend and right now the company would be fine. Entering the place, she was immediately surrounded by happy memories, one afternoon in this place was the Booker's apology the first time he was late in arriving, by inertia she sat at the same table they shared that day, she had the window to her left that perfectly focused the place where he would always arrive

"Well, adrian will bring us the best coffees that this place can make" I could only hear the word coffee and whisper "thanks"

"The law of attraction is false elizabeth, I thought someone like you would know" the mocking tone made me see her funny look, I sighed, resting my hand on my chin "I'm just worried about him" that was the truth, booker was Someone very capable of overcoming anything, but his ability to get the attention of the wrong people worried her sporadically and this week more than ever. A short laugh from Blaire made her look at her curiously "Booker is a fucking lucky man... As if he stolen you from a fairy tale" try with hell, a hilarious voice whispered in her mind "but I can't judge him, I don't I know him very well, instead you do, tell me, what do you think is happening? or what did he say to you?” Why did something have to happen?

"What do you mean?" her look of stupefaction confuses me even more "elizabeth, you yourself said that something worried you"

"His well-being, obviously, bad people are around his work, but I know that, he has only spent more time on it than necessary" Suddenly Blaire leaned over and with her hand arranged a few strands of her hair "you know, always I loved your short hair, it gives you an image of rebellion and strength, but the truth is that the tender and hopeful Elizabeth is very innocent to detail something so clear, I knew she was implying "you said you would not accuse him" I declared with some anger

"Just... When you said the answer to your concern so confidently, i notice that your doubts go further and you know him, right?" She was right, she had to admit it, but her assumptions weren't fair

"Okay, two special coffees for very special girls" At the moment that Adrian organized the order, elizabeth turned her gaze towards the window with the doubt of how would retract the redhead, looked at her briefly to see the wink she gave Adrian.

Blaire slowly sweetened her coffee while still looking at her "I'm just playing with you Elizabeth, his gaze shows a love so genuine that it obviously only belongs to you, maybe something more instinctive can be guilty of his escapes, but it's ridiculous, a woman like you it must totally please him” the blush combined with guilt and she quickly averted her eyes from the golden gaze that did not allow to hide her emotions

"I can't believe it!, I always imagined that you showed your most intense side in that area, oh this changes things a lot" An alarm went off in her mind, she always thought only of what she felt when the kisses became intense and the The heat of the moment was suffocating, but Booker needed more and the reality that she was not the only woman around him was frustrating, but she was certain of something "this does not change anything" her response was firm as her confidence in him

"Dear elizabeth let me tell you something that your enamored radiates" Blaire closed her eyes as she took a long sip from her cup

“Booker dewitt is what I would call an experienced person, his soldier posture, the way he imposes with his voice, the real confidence he always shows, his gaze. To summarize, he is the type of man who will never have to pay for prostitutes” the way she said everything irritated her and the fact that she bit her lip while describing it made her move uncomfortably in her chair, but her thoughts were clear

"You said something you're not wrong about, you don't know him, booker is not your man cliche" with a thoughtful look Blaire mixed more sugar in her coffee, while Elizabeth took a long sip from her cup with satisfaction

"I don't get it, why don't you trust him in that sense? Obviously the first time scares a little, but even so, that you reject the purest form of love is... just sad" she finished with a bitter sigh the cup of coffee, Elizabeth did not blink at any moment, all the statements were logical and had an answer, but there was one that was especially for her "it is none of your business"

Blaire smiled softly as she detailed the bird symbol with her look "you are a great woman elizabeth, promise me that whatever happens, you will stay strong" as salvation, the image of booker almost running made her feel an adrenaline rush "Booker... Thanks for All Blaire, it was a pleasant moment, but, I remembered that I have an urgent matter with booker and the day is almost over, see you on Monday” Elizabeth left the place quickly, tried to give him a smile but could not hide her anger, for That she should do it? It was fair. That he simply kissed the side of her head quickly and did not keep her hugged on the way to the apartment, were details that she appreciated, but she was not calm until she stopped feeling that funny look stopped following them.

The road it was surprisingly calm, the questions, the concerns, were omitted, seeing his peaceful expression that she normally valued, at that moment found it very annoying, as a consequence she forced himself to detail the beautiful summer that invaded the city and the dusk that arrived. Arriving at this place always comforted her, it was like reaffirming reality, that the space was so perfectly divided it made her feel incredible comfort

“Do you want me to prepare something? Or can we go out and?” she didn't want anything, the fatigue of the day flooded her "I'm tired booker, tomorrow morning we could go out" arriving at the entrance of the room, his response stopped her "tomorrow, I have to leave early" a weekend? What reason? To do what?

"fine" not looking him in the eye made her words flow, without further ado, elizabeth prepared to sleep, ten minutes later she was lying down looking at the window of the room with her body turned to the left, avoiding the possibility of looking towards the door Without moving. She felt him cautiously enter the room, two minutes later felt the pressure on the bed, his gaze pointed directly at her, she could feel his heat, he was very close but not close enough to touch her. Ten seconds she took to move back a little and lie gently on his chest, his arms hugging her brought the smile that she try to give when saw him again today, that his arms did not hold her with the daily firmness, did not allow her to sleep completely , they were horrible intervals where she woke up four times in the night, in the last one, lips on her forehead woke her up definitively, at that moment she knew couldn't go back to sleep "don't go" was a whisper that he obviously caught "I'll be back soon, I promise." An unknown anger surged within her. "Is it mandatory what you have to do?" she knew he wouldn't lie

"No, it isn't," she allowed he to stroke her hair, "is that more important than me?" his hand stopped and rested on her cheek "of course not" before he let her speak, he interrupted "but, it is something very important elizabeth" she was fed up, then I will accompany you!, it was what she wanted to scream but was afraid.

"Go away" was the only thing she could say, moved away from his hands and completely covered herself to try to sleep, what she felt when heard his sigh and steps to the exit, was determination, she would end this now, with the sound of the front door closing, elizabeth got up quickly and dressed in record time, running towards the exit, her mind kept mortifying her with the idea that it had taken too long, a minute walking down the street, saw him, with detailed concern wearing his hat and trenchcoat, his steps were easy to follow, it was the mental martyrdom of thinking where he was going that kept her heart racing. After almost fifteen minutes, she deduced that the Booker's path only had one destination; The port, He said it wouldn't be long, it was obvious that he would not travel but then why...

The answer finally came and paralyzed her, it was a woman, he met with a woman, black hair and very elegant clothes. She could not think of anything, or detail the formal or informal in which they spoke, when booker hugged her, the fury guided her and approached, when the look in the eyes of booker lost joy and watched her with bewilderment, her eyes burned and lost all the strength to face it.

She fled, in the end walked away from the horrible image of a booker showing love to someone other than her, but instinctively she came to the only place where wanted to be. She walked in and left the door open, sat on the sofa and tried to regain her composure, would swear to hear name as she walked away from him.

Tears fall from her face

The only idea of booker kissing another woman broke her

When she heard the sound of his footsteps, quickly wiped away her tears with fury and looked towards the window, a horrible pain inside her spread with every second that passed "Elizabeth!, Oh God, you're here" she look at him briefly to see how he took off gabardine and noticed a folder that fell of the same. When saw his gaze, elizabeth noticed it the sadness that surprisingly turned into determination. “Come with me.” She couldn't bear this, got up furiously and ran towards the room, in the moment she started to close the door, he stopped her, this time could not isolate himself, could not hide from her problems "no, elizabeth, let me explain please, you know that I would be unable to hurt you" she looked directly into his eyes, try to see something, shame, guilt. "... fine"

During the long journey she did not change her posture, her arms crossed and her gaze fixed on the road, even so she detailed the beautiful meadow they crossed and that unmistakable lake "why are we here?" This was her favorite place, but what sense did it make to bring her here, suddenly she noticed how booker, stopped, before asking the reason, she could not help detailing once again the beautiful house that finished the decoration of this magnificent place.

"You know, I was as excited as you were the first time you saw this place, when this morning Mrs. Lund gave me the house without finishing the payments" all impact inside her and when the emotions were overwhelming, with her hands she covered her face, avoiding his gaze with shame, she did not deserve the warmth of the happiness that inevitably felt, his arms surrounded her with the aim of giving peace to her mind and soul "In you I'm lost elizabeth, in your gaze and everything all you're, never forget"

Immediately I kissed him hard, with need, forcing him to sit in the meadow, in his lap a feeling grew "I'm sorry" I rested my head on his shoulder, a few seconds later felt how he arranged her hair and observed her directly with his beautiful green gaze, propelled herself again to his lips, only this time with an ideal in mind, in the kiss moved to the lobe of his ear and whispered

"I love you and I want to love you completely booker"


	5. Suicide; Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossroads of a flightless bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everything madame curie

_"Besides, cats are very independent" Finishing cutting the remaining tomatoes into almost perfect pieces, Elizabeth waited for the booker's reply, his subtle refusal to receive the feline in the house confused her too much, for which she exposed exuberantly all the good points of this adoption._

_silence_

_wiped her hands and walked to the living room, just to observe a booker visibly asleep on the sofa, vaguely remembered how he hurriedly told her that it couldn't be long before going back to work. The only thought in Elizabeth's mind was that he needed to rest. she determinedly approached and removed his shoes in order for him to achieve better comfort. Elizabeth could not help detailing the dark circles that further showed his tiredness, gently stroked his hair, with the feeling that this would make his dream a little more comfortable_

_when booker grabbed her waist and pulled her surprisingly to his chest, was a beautiful feeling._

At the moment of opening her eyes a chill ran through her body, the dim light of dawn reminded that it was time to get up and recap whether it was sooner or later, papers with diverse notes across much of the ground were the final boost she needed.

When the water ran through her body, the incessant reality that this was the worst time of the day, came, when everything she felt was simply summed up with the tears that were lost in the siphon.

With a firm fit to her hair, she began to really read how much had progressed the previous night, her eyes ran quickly through each calculation with avidity "hmm" her hypotheses were correct and the results she had in her notes certified them, it took more than She wanted to admit out loud but now this meant more than any scientific advance, it was saving a lot of suffering by her means and her possibilities, now she knew it. With everything she needed in an envelope and ignoring the disaster that was her apartment, she left the building.

A brief greeting to the friendly old man who made the most tolerable coffee she would ever try, was the only distraction allowed herself, it was such a routine walk that her mind could only be focused on how to explain to her colleague the seriousness of the problem and how no matter what possible downside this could mean in the near future. With all the scenarios in mind, now the young woman hated herself a little more internally for rejecting that moment of day to have her morning coffee.

Walking through the entrance to the research institute, Elizabeth could only sigh in exasperation as entered her office, if that woman made the decision to give the staff another week off, she would go mad. That now common chemical smell filled the air, after correcting and capriciously pointing out some points, methodically organizing the documents in the envelope, she nodded to herself and decided it was time. Close to her destination and still focused on reading, she was stopped by a familiar voice that inevitably made her smile a little "Bonjour madame DeWitt!" all her mental process stopped and with affection the young woman's greeting corresponded "Iréne, how nice to see you, how are you?" It was a surprise to see her in this place, Elizabeth knew that she obviously had great interest in this field of research, but the weeks without knowing about her puzzled her.

“Very happy Elizabeth! I am finally ready to begin my advanced studies and I am so eager to start” the university… with her talent she was an obvious daughter of her mother, but that she also had the same passion for research made her feel happy for a moment.

"That is amazing, I am sure it will be a wonderful journey, your mother must be very proud and your father... I am sure that it would be proud too" the hug that the girl surprisingly gave her puzzled her, but the stifled whisper of thanks made her correspond in the same way

"I shouldn't waste your time, mother needs you" Elizabeth laughed a little at her tone of concern

"You brightened up my morning Iréne, thank you." Slowly, the young French woman withdrew from the embrace, with a smile and a slight nod, headed towards the exit of the place.

Disinfecting her hands definitively, Elizabeth entered the laboratory. With a neutral gaze, Marie analyzed in detail all experimental as well as theoretical factors, the obvious pause her colleague demanded was a permanent reminder, possibly necessary, but the reason she presented was very doubtful and although she found it, it was not continuous or repetitive, a such a reactive element could not be radicalized "don't wear yourself out anymore, I have your answer here" marie immediately looked at the woman with cold blue eyes and then the notes that were perfectly organized in an envelope "Good morning" with a sarcastic greeting marie review all the questions solved with the naked eye. Elizabeth did not doubt her affirmations and with each second that passed she only prepared in her mind the actions that they should take next, she was the most intellectually capable person that she would know and she could not prevent the ego from growing a little inside her when capturing her fleeting look of bewilderment. With a sigh, Marie attached the documents in an organized manner and continued with her tests "it is quite feasible but until it is verified in a true way it is bette-"

"Two experiments, we will carry out two more with the analysis level number 11, if they vary only a little in the exponential radiation in just ten seconds, I will admit my mistake" with that statement, Elizabeth quickly walked to the place that had the necessary elements for the process. At the time that organized the two test sites she observe how the woman wrote something of the document that they had to pass to the experimental field "I do not know why you complicate yourself so much in such simple things, I summarized your two pages in something simpler" the woman from blue eyes smiled as received the needed simplification of her work "I did not want to rule out your participation"

With the exact application and the appropriate reactor everything was developed simultaneously "yesterday afternoon I had a short walk and... Did you know that this old gallery still has your old paint?" elizabeth snorted at this "I am not surprised by his hypocrisy but I do not blame them, the work on that work had a great dedication on my part and consequently the quality cannot be in doubt, what expresses is human, besides the money was never my priority” Elizabeth's artistic path was fleeting, but it resonated in such a way in all the artistic groups and media that she decided to take it to the end, the censorship was direct and overwhelming but the relief of those days kept her alive and for her actions in the In recent months, secretly felt a slight relief "Although science for me is the most beautiful art, it is a pity that you can no longer publish your work, a new perspective on this world is always intriguing." Elizabeth's skepticism made her question the Polish woman, “Really? What made you think, a painting of a woman in a boat with a sea full of corpses of herself?” Marie finished monotonously accommodating the surplus instruments "the representation of your pain is crude and at the same time fascinating, it shows a possible harmful idea in your mind but you will reach your destination" her surprised look was indelible but an answer highlighted above all "is nice to know that you have faith in me” marie simultaneously corrected her “having faith in yourself is more than enough”.

Time continued its unstoppable course and the skeptical gaze of Marie could not last more than the ten seconds previously proposed when seeing the dangerous simultaneous reaction to a technically safe amount, Elizabeth let more than five minutes pass “we have time and it is our duty to dedicate a certain period of intensive analysis” elizabeth did not want to mention him, it would be the only thing she unconsciously clung to to block reason, but at some point she would have to face that and sadly it was now “Pierre's scientific dream always had as a primary objective the good of humanity marie and it is what we will achieve if we give the appropriate seriousness to this" abruptly closed her notebook and gave her a look that elizabeth had never seen, she could not help but look at the ground "you do not have the right to question my actions or the way in which our life's work was carried out, the purest desire for progress has its price and with decision we bear the consequences”

"It is not about being a martyr, you know the reasons, the risks of this better than I do, and yet you continue promoting its multipurpose with precautionary measures from fifteen years ago!" the tone in Elizabeth's voice grew and immediately sighed at the impassive gaze of marie who simply waited for her to finish her words to confidently refute “you don't know what that project meant to us, every time I invest my time in progressing, improve, contribute in honor of the man he was for me, I hopelessly return to see the image of the stubborn scientific couple who ignored protocols in the name of science” the woman could not help but let out the growing feeling behind her words “but the age gives you perspective and the time nostalgia, if I dare to correct that first moment, if I eliminate his mistakes and move on... I can only think of his look of disappointment at the invalidity of our first moments together".

Immediately the understanding returned to elizabeth of why she considered marie a friend, the empathy towards her situation was obvious. This was a moment of weakness, a wound that opened up on a tragic day and was not treated correctly. “Nothing invalidates or erases what they lived together. Marie, they had a beautiful relationship that would last above all. It is horrible to lose the person you love, it gives you an unbearable feeling of emptiness” her mind wandered beyond her words, elizabeth returned to moments that she did not want to revive, her voice broke and her reddish blue gaze betrayed her fight for not to cry "You had a life by his side, you shared countless moments and experiences" gently wiped her eyes and couldn't help but smile at the mental image of those two pretty girls "you have Iréne and Éve, the result of their mutual love"

Elizabeth could not take it anymore, she had to go out, eat something, clear her mind "there is nothing else that needs to debated, you can proceed as you prefer" on her way to the exit door she hear that name in a comfortable tone, she stopped immediately to find out what she had to say "I never told you but... I think booker would have been more than willing to give you everything you want" elizabeth felt her preparation to say something else but left before marie had the opportunity to do it, she almost ran down the hallways, only allowing herself to breathe outside the institute when the midday sun caressed her face.

Sitting at that table she had a perpetual gaze on the half-empty cup of coffee, she tried to give priority to the investigation but she trusted Marie, she would do the right thing. An autumn wind reminded her of the time she had been there, she put the money on the table and continued her indeterminate walk. the breeze changed course, she decided to look where was going, with surprise observed the bench that had as its main attraction the calm waters of the river, by inertia sat in that quiet place, the wind calm around her as a sign that the quiet afternoon finally came.

_"What if I'm not good enough, have you seen the talent of these people booker!?"_

_"I have and for that reason I think you are more than ideal for this"_

Elizabeth lets her hair flow in the wind and then lies down on the bench, with a melancholic look she lost herself in the clouds that with meaningless shapes represented nothing.

_"He is no longer a child elizabeth, he can take care of himself"_

_"Am I enough for you?"_

_"Today you are more radiant than normal"_

_"Why? Why are you always looking for me?”_

"Because I love you" she got up from the bench and walked away that place, the cold of the night arrived, did not bother to clean the tears from her face or notice the red ribbon that she left abandoned on the bench.

Opened the door of her apartment softly, the mess of papers and notes on the floor and different places on the walls made her feel an impulse of anger, Elizabeth lit the fireplace and furiously crumpled all the leaves she could see to finally throw them into fire, when the flames grew and all the dedication of days and forgetfulness of months disappeared, achieving that the emptiness inside her resounded once again. The disc was spinning at the same time that the melody filled the room, when that old bottle in her hands it was opened with boredom, the bitter taste momentarily disgusted her, would this turn off the voices the voices? No, it would only turn her off slowly, The bottle rolled on the floor spilling uncontrollably. The woman went to the place that the moonbeam was struggling to illuminate, when the balcony was opened, the wind pleasantly surprised her, Elizabeth approached the edge of the stone railing, looked up at the sky and watched as the birds took flight and then down the few people who were on their way home.

_Beyond, beyond good and evil..._

Sitting on the edge of the railing, detailed that symbol with her fingers, pressed it with her hand, that singular pang of pain came when her thimble was treated abruptly, consternation and outrage reflected in her eyes as she detailed the small metal object, her left hand came close enough and forcefully ripped the piece of metal from her finger, the pain stopped the moment left the thimble next to her.

"B-Booker Can you hear?... I am cold" The blue-eyed woman hugged herself with need, thinking of his warmth. The bird in her hand was free and in the moment of shock the music stopped.

"I will only fly" with no hope, no fear "although the ground taunts my wings" the only truth that remained until the end is that the singing made everything more bearable. Elizabeth falls, plummets as she sings.

_"BOOKER!" the ex-pinkerton woke up abruptly to feel the sudden scream and movement of elizabeth "What happened!? You're good!?" He focused his gaze on the nervous blue eyes of the woman, watched as she pressed her chest and gradually calmed down, he just wanted to help a little more by hugging her softly "Was it a nightmare?"_

_she denied slowly "no, I didn't sleep, I just had the feeling of falling" booker let out a slight laugh at her conclusion, had the need to explain himself to the confused look of elizabeth "it's just that, it's the first one that I understand perfectly an 'abnormal' reaction on your part” elizabeth understood what he meant by a simultaneous laugh_

“ _if you are right”._


	6. Taboo: fire and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “For you, I had the courage to go on…”

The growing figure of their house was getting closer with each step they took and the familiar smile on the woman's face was still reflected to the liking of Booker, “I love the sweets that that family makes, we must go more often", with a Simple assent in response, he approached even with the cumbersome bag to open the door, which he achieved surprisingly quickly, in turn so was the kiss that the woman gave him by leaning at the height of his face. Seconds later he shook momentarily his head and closed the front door.

Watched her organize everything, he tried to remember something but the burning sensation on the edge of his lip didn't help. The sound of the water washing vegetables awakened that thought instantly, "I told you that I would cook Elizabeth and you agreed" the woman looked at him quickly and in her gaze he read an attempted counter offer, "but it is Sunday, and the recipe that she told us that lady woke up a huge intrigue in me, could we both do it? " with a soft snarl she resigned herself, "... okay, but I want to be aware of any thoughts about what you will do with each thing." Elizabeth cheerfully nodded and replied "sure!"

She had perfectly managed the cleaning, Booker took the opportunity to organize everything on the shelf when he noticed that free and attractive red apple at the bottom of the bag. It was self-contained and convenient, he felt like trying it out and a knife was nearby. Cutting it into small pieces and separating them with the same knife, while eating directly from the sharp object, reminded him of old times, where waiting camps with fruit trees and pocket knives abounded, when he returned to the present noticed that only had half left of the fruit, her eyes and a curious smile that prepared an animated request

"Booker, give me some!" Without time to answer, she walked close to him and brought her mouth close, held his hand and bit directly into the piece of apple that rested on the knife, as he had been doing. Booker analyze in detail the way she processed the flavor, licking her lips giving more clarity to the liquid of the fruit in the corners of her mouth, it was a reflex to touch the knife and wonder at that sensation, clean, without a trace of liquids. She... Her mouth was very dry. 

He felt guilty somehow, sitting on the couch while she washed the dishes, but she offered so effusively that as soon as a word left his mouth, the sound of the kitchen sink was already echoing. It was a kind of pattern, that particular behavior, Elizabeth was the most comfortable person to share space and time that he would ever meet in his life, of that he was sure, but the way she had exaggerated those attitudes the last three days, was irritating him a bit, not she, she couldn't be irritating to his eyes, it was that complacency that made him feel bad for some reason, worried, missed. Yesterday when organize-. Three days, it was clear, three days ago, that particular night when he found her wandering in the living room, a quick excuse such as nightmares and necessary reflections were logical and credible, but her gaze, her eyes exposed a fatigue, as if she was simply refuse to close them. He could not cross the threshold of the room before asking her if she needed company, he did not dare to look at her, it was only two seconds patients before preparing to go up the stairs, Booker catch the confirmation from when listening to her steps following the same path to her room. He let her in first, then noting the organic comfort she gave off in the corner of his bed. With a last glance at the ceiling felt that he should say it, rather say something "rest well" the answer to his wish was a nice and soft snoring

Booker remember the next day to wake up in an empty bed and go downstairs to smell the fresh breakfast. The second day he got home a little late and in a quick search found her sleeping in the same place as the first night, the image conveyed so much comfort that it did not take long to accompany her sleep, and the night before, She moved beside him with such care that in his sleepiness only could only compare her to a cat.

"Booker Come here!" walking to the room he observed the exact moment in which she leaned over while doing something, the truth could not pay attention to anything other than how that peach-colored dress perfectly emphasized her figure, everything dissipated when the music from the phonograph filled the environment

They danced, laughed and talked about the beauty of everyday life and how valuable make everything does, he understand it perfectly, that tower had the everyday life of a prison, valuing the moments would be something Elizabeth would appreciate like no other person. When she flattered his eyes in the comfort of the sofa, the heat he felt overcame, but when the closeness was ideal and its sweet fragrance intoxicated him with impulses, a short movement back was enough to stop everything and witness the sad ghost of a kiss in her lips slightly incited and her instant refusal to look at him "I will go to finish a report that I must, that I need to complete tomorrow, I will be in my room if you need me" Booker fled from her, from the image of a dejected Elizabeth

He was awakened by slow tapping that became slightly more insistent, noticed the night, as well as the empty glass in his hand, he quickly put the bottle in the desk drawer and answered the call. There was she in her nightwear, transmitting that desired softness, she looked at him for a moment but he could only look at her nervous hands that were playing with her thimble. "Elizabeth, I've thought about it and I think it would be best if you tried to adjust to your space" the woman stopped the movement of her hands abruptly. "But if you want" he was going to move slightly away from the door, but when those eyes focused on him and with the first false smile he had witnessed in her, Booker heard her words, "Rest well Booker" and then see her plunge into the darkness of the corridor.

He couldn't close his eyes without seeing that image and hearing those words. The silence was only interrupted by the sounds of the bed turning uncomfortably in it, trying to pay attention, to hear something, sounds in the corridor or in the next room, silence, nothing, nothing that prompted him. When the dawn light appeared before his patient gaze, heard the rapid footsteps on the stairs, she was an early bird, a perfect habit for Elizabeth in his own opinion. Decided to prepare for the day, quickly wanted to distract herself, to be away at least a few hours. When he hurried down the stairs and mentally prepared an excuse of urgency, he was stopped by the anticipated woman who was blocked the exit, “Never. You have never left without saying goodbye" she caressed his vest, organized the collar of his shirt and perfected his tie "I do not want that there a first time, by a own decision Booker, please" something was missing in her look of simple yearning, eyes slightly swollen and the notorious birth of dark circles. Moving away from his tie she restrained herself from giving him that daily goodbye kiss on his cheek and finally pulled away, before opening the door he decided to do it, transmitting tranquility, peace, joy, was the least she deserved. With a hand on her shoulder he reached out and kissed the edge of her cheek, near her ear. The motivation was subtle but effective, the slight tilt of her head made him get closer to her chin, close to the edge of her lips, a punctual look made him lose himself, she only watched his mouth and held him subtly with her hands. Could not resist any longer, he pushes himself to her call which totally smothers the white noise in the back of his mind, his gaze intervals were quick, capturing her obvious anxiety to follow his rhythm, to reciprocate "Booker... you" He didn't want to hear words, he didn't want to think of answers. Booker loved the shriek of excitement and surprise as he stroked her thighs under her nightgown and lifted her greedily, attracting, pressing his body against her, he had enough mental work to enjoy every inch of the woman he held in his arms and carry her naturally to his room. Each touch, each caress and kiss were sensitive experiences, new for her, that made he unconsciously slow down rhythm, Elizabeth's counterpart of caresses and movements were shy and meticulous, as if a mistake or miscalculation in the positioning of her hands made everything stop, knew she just needed reassurance and the hit of reality that this was happening, for her instinct to guide. Even though it was aware, wasn't expecting her determination the moment shed her clothes and fully revealed. Thirst, a sordid thirst filled him when saw her that way, with her head tilted slightly to the left and giving a privileged image just for him, trusting in him, giving herself to him. That very need gave him courage, and with a hint of brusqueness, Booker claimed her completely, whispers of appreciation in his ear increasing his confidence and determination. This was the ideal way to finish off the remaining energy, with her in his lap setting the rhythm that she desired and he making sure to mark every inch of his neck, finally with all her weight towards him forcing to lie down and serve as a pillow, a little kiss on his chin, was the last thing Booker felt before they shared dreams again

As he buttoned up his shirt, laughed softly as saw how she could continue to sleep with the sun at its highest, she definitely needed that break. Booker Detail her slight movement, in addition to the practically dry blood on the white sheets, the blanket that covered her descended a bit, revealing the still clear mark and healing process on her back for that horrible and damn thing. In some ways, it was a reminder of all the scars for which he was responsible. "I'll be back soon" whispered in her ear and with a murmur of approval, he set about fulfilling his daily obligations.

They played with fire, they maintained daily behaviors when necessary, but at any moment of calm, there was no rejection, it was a necessity, although sometimes it was only caressing, kissing, somehow, feeling again. Would not refuse, but would not confront her, he did not have the courage for that, in the end it was only an animal behavior, primitive ... No, he could not be so insensitive and ungrateful to catalog that immeasurable heat that she gave him with something simply carnal. He finally decided to feel, just feel the fire of that woman and ignore as much as possible the constant white noise of his dying consciousness

Elizabeth had her methods, she knew very well how to play with him, watching her from the window as she moved through the spring grass with a book in her hands, apparently she noticed it and to stretch as comfortably as possible and ideally finish with the dress at a limit level of her... That night they did not sleep practically at all by mutual decision. Falling asleep with her soft fingers detailing his features was too pleasant. "I love you Booker" softly and firmly, he simply acted on her confession, hugging her tightly and kissing her neck. Did not let the sun rise that morning before left, but he could not fail her, a short note was his solution and without knowing it, the origin of an implored resolution.

It was after midnight and when he walked through the front door, a peculiar smell carried him into the kitchen. The image Elizabeth with a beautiful blue dress and an almost empty glass of wine in her hand filled him with guilt. "You said you were coming to dinner" was a distant voice, thoughtful, "Are you relieved Booker?" That question puzzled him, even more when he noticed a pressure that slowly descended "Elizabeth, I'm really sorry, if I had-"

"Enough! I can't take it anymore, I thought, I thought that if I was patient, if I followed your way of carrying this ... I'm not that strong Booker" drowned in her words of frustration and despair

"Elizabeth, I-", this time a glance was enough

"Tell me Booker. Is that what you feel?” Surplus and like any flattery, knew that she was referring to the end of his note "of course I have, I would not have written it if it wasn't something I felt at that moment, when I saw you in the morning" Elizabeth looked at the ground for a few moments and later of a slow sigh, refocus on his eyes

"Would you feel the same if you had seen me grow up?" Before she could continue speaking he pulled away, from her gaze, from everything. There was again, that inner emptiness, that vertigo and the static in her head increasing every second "Booker please look at me" was enough her soft tone, almost pleading, she would always have his attention first. Hope, what was lacking in that look was hope. Few times in his life had seen that singular sparkle in people's eyes, and she still kept it. He noticed her; short hair, ruby lips and the bird

"When you know that, Booker, when you kiss me no matter what, at that moment, you too will be free" she advanced towards him and gave a chaste kiss on his cheek and then go forward. At that moment, he did, attracted that thought so clear that it drifted in his mind

“No, it would be impossible to me feel the same, but somehow I try to replace that feeling, to plant that barrier, but it is useless, that past, those ties never existed. Elizabeth, Elizabeth is a woman I do not fully know and she exists because I was not there. The woman I love and desire every day is selfishly the reason why I do not fully regret that October 8, because of the wonderful person you are.”Everything came out of him so fast and clear, he felt invigorated, the selfishness was an accepted burden in his life, but the sincerity was refreshing. The sobs made him react, but her surprise hug made him return to reality, the reality where it was natural to share a bed and take refuge in the arms of the other

The connection that night was unique, it was an ideal understanding, this time when she was on his lap gasping for breath, Booker stared into her eyes and professed the feelings that colds words could never, the climax was later, when the last kiss of that morning will reveal than that sordid feeling, never existed.


End file.
